


Teach Me

by eternalmourn



Series: Trick or Treat Meme [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/gifts).



Después del largo chapuzón de la tarde, Steve se dirigió a la casa. Se sentía bien ahora que Danny se había mudado con él. No soportaba tenerlo lejos, y poder despertar todas las mañanas al lado de su detective favorito. 

Algo raro igual pasaba. Había varias cajas apiladas frente a la puerta de su casa. No habían traído todo ya del departamento de Danny? Cuando abrió una pudo notar que contenían nada más ni nada menos que libros. Libros? El marine se rascó la cabeza en gesto de confusión, pero sabía que si se quedaba como pavo mirando las cajas no iba a obtener respuestas. Decidió entrar a la casa después de secarse el cuerpo con la toalla. 

Encontró a Danny en la sala. Este se había quedado con su formalidad puesta, aunque se había quitado la corbata. Aún después de tantos años Danny quería distinguirse y estaba acostumbrado a ser policía con su camisa y sus pantalones formales. A Steve le encantaban estos últimos porque resaltaban ciertas partes de Danny que le volvían loco. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse un poco para obtener respuestas. 

-“Libros?”- McGarett observaba la sala llena de ellos.

-“Así es”- Danny se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la casa de McGarrett con un libro abierto en su mano. Steve nunca pensó que al policía le pudiese gustar tanto leer. –“Se puede saber por qué la cara de aneurisma esta vez?”- la voz de Williams tenía un tono que implicaba que se estaba divirtiendo con la cara de Steve. 

-“No sabía que te gustaba tanto leer, nada más. Qué estás leyendo ahora?”-Steve se dirigió hasta donde Danny y se inclinó para tratar de leer la tapa, aunque los gruesos dedos del rubio lo hacían imposible. 

-“Este es uno de mis favoritos, por mi autora favorita, Agatha Christie. Se llama “And then there were none”.- Cuando el detective hablaba del libro, se dibujaba una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, casi como si trajese recuerdos de un pasado distante.

-“Eso veo”- la sonrisa se había contagiado y transmitido a la cara de Steve. El Seal siempre disfrutaba de ver a su Danny contento, y al parecer este libro tenía un significado especial para el rubio.

-“Ah, perdón por no explicarte. Este fue mi primer libro de niño. Siempre fui muy curioso y me encantaban las novelas de misterio. Se ve que mis padres notaron ese pequeño detalle y cuando tenía ocho, me regalaron este libro; de hecho, esta es la versión que tengo desde mi infancia. He atesorado este libro desde ese momento. Supongo que será la razón por la que me volví policía en primer lugar. Eso y porque siempre cuidaba a Matty cuando era chico. Era muy nerd para defenderse solo”- al parecer algo se movió en el interior de Williams al mencionar el nombre de su hermano. Steve pudo notar como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba desde el ojo izquierdo del rubio; el marine sabía lo mucho que Danny amaba a su hermano y como le había dolido que éste lo abandonase y lo traicionase de la manera en que lo hizo. 

Antes de pronunciar otra palabra, Steve se acercó más hasta el sofá, retiró algunos libros que se encontraban ahí y se sentó al lado del rubio. Colocó una mano por detrás y lo atrajo hasta que la nuca de Danny tocó su pecho. Con el brazo que le quedó libre comenzó a dibujar círculos rodeando los pezones de Williams a través de su camisa. Hábilmente, le desabrochó algunos botones, y comenzó a deslizar su mano por todo el pecho del rubio. Sus intenciones no eran sexuales; simplemente quería hacer sentir a Danny que no estaba solo. 

-“Perdón Steve”- habló Williams un poco entrecortado.

-“No sé por qué te disculpas, Danno”- Steve le dio un fuerte abrazo. Odiaba ver o sentir que su Danno estuviese mal.

-“No importa”- Danny se pasó una mano por la cara para secar sus ojos.

Se quedaron un rato más sin decir nada. A veces el silencio ayudaba. En tanto pasaba el momento, Danny continuó leyendo un poco más de su libro de la infancia. Steve lo observaba desde arriba con ternura, y cerró sus ojos para descansar un rato en el sofá en compañía del detective. Curioso detalle pensó para sí. Se sentía agradable ahora llamarlo detective. Steve estaba muy agradecido con Agatha Christie por haber influenciado al rubio de chico. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. 

-“Por qué la sonrisa de tonto, eh?”- rió Danny. 

-“Mmmmmm”

-“Qué te ha hecho tanta gracia?”

-“Nada en especial”- Steve no notó cuando el peso de Danny abandonó su cuerpo. Éste se había levantado y estaba mirándole con una expresión abierta y muy divertida.

-“Sabés que es un poco pervertido estar mirando a alguien mientras éste está dormido, no?”- Steve se incorporó para buscar la calidez del cuerpo de Williams, pero este se corrió antes de que el marine pudiese atraparlo entre sus brazos. 

-“Mirá lo que encontré”- la sonrisa maliciosa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Danny asustó un poco a Steve.

-“Qué es eso?”- Steve no podía distinguir el libro que el rubio estaba sosteniendo.

-“KAMASUTRA”- la sonrisa de Danny parecía que iba a salirse de su cara de lo grande que era. 

-“Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?”- Steve adoptó un tono sensual.

-“Supongo que podríamos echarle un vistazo”-Williams equiparó el tono del marine.

-“Me gusta esa idea, aunque ya hemos probado muchas cosas”- agregó el marine mientras se abalanzaba salvajemente para agarrar el culo del rubio con ambas manos. Esta vez no se le iba a escapar. 

-“Estoy seguro que algo te podría enseñar alguna que otra cosita de este librito”- Danny finalizó antes de devorar la boca de Steve con la suya. Por dios, que bien se sentía besar al moreno. 

-“Vos. Yo. Cama. Ahora”- Steve trató entre besos.

-“Genial”- fue lo último que dijo Danny antes de dejarse llevar en los brazos del seal hasta el cuarto. 

Las cajas de afuera podían esperar.

FIN


End file.
